Sensor elements are used for multiple purposes in different fields of engineering. Physical quantities measured or sensed by sensors may for example relate to magnetic fields, temperatures, forces, pressure, just to give a few examples. In some cases, sensors or elements thereof may exhibit an electrical resistance that changes its value in reaction to a change of the physical quantity to be measured.